


A kiss because the world is ending

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [17]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Jensen woke up to the sound of ceramics being smashed against a wall.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: 50 kisses [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	A kiss because the world is ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiltonKask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiltonKask/gifts).



> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.
> 
> A special birthday present for HK ♥

Jensen woke up to the sound of ceramics being smashed against a wall. 

In their small (too small for this many people, especially ones with such... volatile personalities) open-plan apartment, where they were all holed up until they could find somewhere more permanent and less expensive, the sound of breakages was more common than it really should be. 

It was still dark but the unexpected noises paid no attention to anyone’s sleeping patterns. Jensen turned over on his air mattress as slowly as he could, fruitlessly hoping that this time it wouldn’t sound like he was breaking wind. He failed, grimacing at the sound, but not regretting his decision to turn over. Cougar was awake (it was possible that the other man never actually slept – Jensen was still working on getting proof for this theory), dark, dangerous eyes watching him. 

“Is the world ending again?” Jensen shuffled into the ever-warm embrace of the greatest sniper he’d ever met. He buried his face against Cougar’s neck, planting a sleepy kiss on the soft skin there. Cougar always tasted like the best candy in the world, mixed with the scent of gun oil; it was addictive. 

“Clay and Aisha.” As always, Cougar was as frugal with his words as he was generous with his hugs – at least when it came to Jensen.

“So still a possibility of world destruction then. Nice.” Jensen lifted his head up to look at Cougar, who was smiling softly at him in a way that Jensen was never going to get tired of. 

Without words Cougar tightened his arms around Jensen and pulled him in closer. Cougar was sleep-warm, despite the coolness of the apartment, and curled his arms around Jensen’s body, before bending his head, catching Jensen’s mouth in a kiss. 

The kiss began innocently, but quickly evolved into something filthy and awesome, with Jensen taking full advantage. He pressed himself flush against Cougar, pleased to discover that he wasn’t alone in his (albeit vague) plans for the rest of the night. He twisted his legs around Cougar’s, bringing their equally insistent, and equally hard, bodies together. 

“On second thoughts,” Jensen said, giving his body a little wiggle for good measure, “I’m not sure I even care if the world ends, as long as you keep on kissing me.”


End file.
